


Reward with risk

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, god this is self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: "It wasn't anything special, y'know.""Still, all the same... I should reward you for it."





	Reward with risk

Lewin glanced up at the door as he heard it creak open -maybe he should oil the hinges later- then shut, letting in a familiar white clad figure. He smiled slightly and returned his attention to his studies, turning the old, yellowed pages carefully as he read through it.   
  
"Hey Angel," He greeted him with a quick wave. "What's up?"   
  
The moment Angel had stepped into the room, he'd felt some kind of tension, but not the bad kind, and a queer sense of gymnophoria rose from Arthur's steady blue gaze.   
  
"You did really well on that last mission, Lighting" Angel remarked as he strode across the the room to lean elegantly on the other's desk.   
  
"Heh, really?" Lewin chuckled, hardly looking up from the book he was studying. "It wasn't anything special, y'know."   
  
He had a feeling he knew what Angel was up to. Having been his partner both in work _and_ play for some time made his intentions a little easier to read.   
  
"Still, all the same..." Angel leant forward and brushed Lewin's lips with his own. "I should reward you for it."   
  
Lewin's eyes widened slightly as the Paladin slipped underneath his desk somehow gracefully, settling and pulling the chair Lewin was on closer in. He looked down as Angel, kneeling on the floor, looked up at him with lidded eyes and a sultry smile on his lips, and suddenly felt warm, and little almost excited smile creeping onto his own face.   
  
There was no way... Was he really going to do it right here? At work, no less? Talk about spontaneous, this was unusual for him. And entirely different from what he was expecting. He thought Arthur was going to invite him to dinner or something, but he had to admit, this was far better. But still, they  _were_ at work...   
  
His concerns died in his throat as slim fingers moved to rub softly through the fabric of his jeans, before undoing them with ease. He couldn't help but groan quietly as the Paladin leant forward, hands on his thighs, and began to tease his hardening cock through his underwear, kissing and sucking, humming against it. He rocked his hips forward into the touch, hands gripping the edge of the desk in front of him.   
  
"Angel..." He cautioned upon realising the door hadn't been locked. "Someone could come in..."  
  
The paladin chuckled, the sound sending soft vibrations to the sensitive area, making his cock twitch. "I don't mind."   
  
Lewin felt a little dizzy. The pleasure, combined with the risk... It felt good, really good. He outright moaned as Angel pulled his length free of the fabric, stroking it slowly, lapping up the precum beading at the tip.   
  
"Fuck, Angel..." Lewin breathed. "If you're gonna do this, don't tease..."  
  
Angel only smirked as he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he lavished attention on the sensitive area. The arc knight was all too aware of how loud he'd get, and pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle it. He hadn't had time to lock the door; this had been a complete surprise, after all. If he was too loud, someone outside his study might hear. It wasn't as if it would bother him that much, but Arthur had a pristine reputation he'd built for himself and he didn't want to be the one that ruined it.   
  
He bit his lip hard as Arthur took him slowly in further, that incredible heat sliding down his length without a pause until Angel had taken it in completely, and on his first try too, oh shit... There was a brief moment where Angel was still, trying to adjust to the intrusion into his throat, eyes watering just slightly before he began to slowly bob his head, humming softly and sending sparks of pleasure up the Tamer's spine who's free hand, the one not muffling his sounds, had wound it's way into his long hair. Angel would probably nag at him for messing his hairstyle up later, but neither of them cared in the moment. Angel moaned quietly as he felt a tug on his hair, reverberating around the other's cock and causing him to draw in a sharp breath in turn.   
  
Lewin could hardly hold back his moans and whimpers as the other bobbed his head at a steady pace, tongue flattened against his shaft and the soft, wet heat around him near overwhelming. He outright gasped as Arthur pulled up off of him with a lewd pop only to take just the head back in, lapping up the pre leaking from the tip with a moan. The extra attention on the most sensitive part of him had him gasping, having to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself from making too much noise. When Arthur finally took him back in his entirety he couldn't hold back a desperate groan, back arching. He felt the Paladin relax noticeably, his hold on his thighs loosening and one hand moving to gently lie over the one Lewin had twined into his hair, pushing forward slightly in an invitation for him to change the pace and take control.   
  
It was an invitation that Lewin would gladly accept. He pulled Angel forward gently, moaning as he guided the Paladin into a faster rhythm to bob his head at, not worrying too much. After all, if it was too much, Angel would let him know. He looked down at him, biting his lip again because god _damn_ if that wasn't a pretty sight, seeing Arthur with his normally so neat hair messed up and cheeks flushed, looking up at him with slightly watery but alluring blue eyes.   
  
"I'm-! Fuck, I'm close, Angel..." He warned, smiling slightly at the fact that if his mouth wasn't busy the Paladin would be scolding him for his unprofessional language.  
  
He could feel his limit getting closer, half giving up on staying quiet and letting slip more heady groans as Angel relaxed and let him thrust freely into his throat, humming around him and adding the that pure slick, hot _sensation_ that eventually drove him over the edge, gasping the other's name as he tensed and came hard into his mouth.   
  
Angel kept up his ministrations until the other was spent, only then pulling off his softening cock. He waited until Lewin looked down at him before swallowing deliberately, almost theatrically, earning a little breathless chuckle from the man as he pushed his chair out to allow him to stand.   
  
Jeez, the willpower that man must have. As Lewin looked him over, there was hardly a single sign he'd been doing anything lewd- he wasn't even hard. He guessed strong willpower comes with being the Paladin. The only hint anything had happened was the fact his hair was slightly messed up.   
  
"I'll see you later, mon amour." Angel said with a smile, catching Lewin's lips in a quick kiss before standing up straight, dusting himself off, and heading to the door with a delicate over the shoulder wave.   
  
"Heh, yeah. See ya."   
  
As he shifted back in to his desk, he heard someone just outside the door ask what happened to Angel's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this is short and shit please don't stab me


End file.
